


Alpha, Omega, and Beta

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A&E, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things a doctor sees...</p><p>Drabbles on the hidden consequences of the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, Omega, and Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd nor britpicked. Please feel free to (kindly) point out any errors.

**Alpha**

John opened the door to the room and pulled back the curtain. A sweet young Alpha, newly presented, sat with her father. She wore a conservative navy skirt with a white polo, complete with the innocence of a scalloped edged collar. Her father sat in a chair nearby, patting her leg.

John introduced himself, confirmed the patient’s name and date of birth, and then asked, in his gentle bedside manner, “Well, Melanie, what seems to be the problem today?”

The girl looked down at her feet, legs crossed in front of her. “Uh. It’s, um… stuck,” she muttered so softly John barely heard her.

John understood immediately. “Ah. I’ll need to see, if you can show me.”

The girl’s father patted her leg, and the girl looked off to the side of the room, avoiding all eye contact, as she lifted up her skirt. As John suspected, her penis was stuck inside an object. It had turned a dangerous shade of purple, and her knot prevented its removal. A sludge of ejaculate was congealed in the bottom inch of the clear crystal vase. The vase was smeared in copious amounts of Vaseline, and the girl finally confessed, “I was just trying it out. But my window was opened, and I caught an omega heat scent.”

The girl’s father spoke up, “She came to me about an hour after she’d gotten stuck; she’d hoped her knot would deflate. We came immediately here; I was too concerned about her getting hurt if we broke the crystal.”

“Quite right, too.” John offered. “We never recommend breaking these types of objects. We’ll get that taken care of right away. Female alphas can be especially sensitive to prolonged erections.”

**Omega**

The omega looked to be in uni, his spiked black hair tipped with blue and half a dozen piercings adorned his face. He smiled as John walked in. “Hey doc!” he greeted, laying on his side.

After the appropriate confirmations, John started his routine, “Well, Sean, what seems to be the problem today?”

“Okay, so well, I’ve got this dick of an Alpha friend, right. I mean, they’re all dicks, but you know, this one is super dickish. So he’s bitching ‘cause I won’t share my heat with him, fucking Alphas, fuckers always think they deserve something. Anyways, this dick starts going on and on about his fucking knot, that it doesn’t matter that I won’t share my heat, ‘cause his knot is so fucking big. I mean, who the fuck cares, right? It’s not the size of the knot, but how it’s used, y’know what I mean?”

John laughed; he’d had more than his fair share of knothead Alpha friends who’d badgered him.

“So anyway, he brags about the size of his knot, 24 centimeters around, like that’s some shit. So I tell him that it’s not all that great, and he starts challenging me, like I’ll take his knot just to prove him wrong. Fuck ‘im, yeah? So I bet him £20 that I could take bigger even outside my heat.”

John knew where this was going. “So, what’s stuck?”

“Got it in one, doc, in one. We, uh, went to the grocers, and found a butternut squash, 30 centimeters around at the base. It’s in there, no problem, and got my £20. But uh, yeah, now I can’t get it out.”

“And that’s why actual sex toys come with something to hang on to” John admonished.

“Well, yeah, sure, but I wasn’t about to spend £50 to make twenty.”

“I’m not sure this is much better.” John motioned the A&E room.

Sean laughed, “Yeah, doc, you have a point.”

 

**Beta**

John walked into the room. Before he could speak, the beta on the bed propped herself on all fours. She yanked down her pants to expose her bum.

John startled at the pale flesh, and the object extruding from it. He didn’t introduce himself, nor verify his patient's identity. He gaped, and stuttered.

“Is that a _light bulb_?”


End file.
